Shugo Chara! (videogames)
There have been three [[Shugo Chara!|''Shugo Chara!]] video games released by the popular Japanese media company, Konami. Each of them were based on the manga version of ''Shugo Chara!, and they were only released in Japan for the Nintendo DS. The first game, Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love!, was released on March 13, 2008. The second game, Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Character Change!, was released on November 6 in the same year. Lastly, the final game so far, Shugo Chara! Noronori! Chara Na-rhythm♪, was released on August 6, 2009. Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love! Gameplay Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love! ( ) is a story about Amu's daily life with love interactions and stopping X-Eggs from creating trouble through people's normal lives. It is an action and adventure video game where you run around as Amu, impressing Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai. There are more unlockables throughout the game. To impress each boy that you choose, you things that suit them or their favorite color. After waking up, you are able to see Yaya or Nadeshiko to stop X-Characters, or play minigames with Ran, Miki or Suu. Later in the game, after defeating Nikaidou, you can impress him too. Nagihiko will start appearing on weekends after you unlock him. Lately it has also been proved that, by Wi-Fi or finding the code, you can find X-Dia in your game on weekends in the afternoon. After you have fully impress one of the boys you will recieve a badge. If you tap on the badge you can watch the scene when you got 100%. You can watch other scenes by talking to the caretaker/chairman/tsukasa. Items to each Love Interest *[[Tadase|'Tadase']] *[[Ikuto|'Ikuto']] *[[Kukai|'Kukai']] *[[Nikaidou|'Nikaidou']] *[[Nagihiko|'Nagihiko']] Unlockables In the game there is a telephone booth. Go up to the booth and press A and you can enter a 4 digit code to unlock items at the store, Nagihiko, X Dia, and Utau's game. *'Nagihikos code is 7215. *'X Dia's code is 9280. *Amu will say "My heart: UNLOCK" and you gain 999 coins by entering 8441, one use only. *for more codes, visit http://www.konami.jp/shugo-chara/joker/hint/index.html Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Chara Change! '' '' Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Chara Change!'' (Shugo Kyara! Amu no Nijiro Kyara Chenji!) has a story completely different from the first game; it invovles dialogue and player choice. The goal of the game is to develop close friendships with different characters and at the same time, keep up in grades, sports, stop X-Eggs, and stay popular. Mini-games with Ran, Miki, and Suu make a comeback. There is a feature that allows Amu to change clothes with the clothing the player gets to buy during the game. The title comes from the fact that Amu starts Character changing with many other Guardian Characters besides her own, including Yoru, Daichi, Temari, Il, and El. There is also a "cell phone" feature where, if you type in the right thing, you can unlock certain people and clothes. Two songs from the game, "Niji-iro Chara Change!" and "Saikyou Love Power", were released as a single on November 5, 2008.'' The cover features Amu dressed in a blue version of her school uniform, holding up two fingers in a "peace" sign. She has Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia around her. Comeback Characters *Amu *Tadase *Ikuto Unlockable Comeback Characters *Nadeshiko *Nagihiko *Ami *Lulu New Characters *Kairi *Rima *Yukari *Seiichiro *Saaya Shugo Chara! Spirit! Chara Formation-Rhythm♪ Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara Formation-Rhythm♪ (Shugo Kyara! Norinori! Chara-Narizumu) and there are 50 stars Yua Sakurai and her Guardian Character, Cecil, for story mode. It counts as more or less as a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) style game. When the symbols for tapping appear, you touch them on the touch screen and count them for points. In story mode, it talks about Yua releasing a CD. Her ?-Transformation also makes an appearance, as well as a transformation, "Wonderful Singer", not seen in the series. Kukai is now in middle school, so the current Jack is Nagihiko. However, Kairi makes an appearance in the middle of story mode. Once again, you can play mini games (which are music based) with Ran, Miki, and Suu. Playing mini games helps to earn coins to buy things like screen shots and draft drawings. When you buy them you can view them in your inventory. Also, in your inventory, you can view videos and screenshots that you have seen in story mode. The point of the game is to try and dance to the rhythm. At the beginning of the game, Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all shout '''Shugo Chara! Norinori! Charanarizumu! (the 'Zumu' is part of the word). The cover features Amu dressed in a green version of her school uniform, holding three fingers up in one hand, and holding a microphone in the other. She has Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia around her. New Characters: *Yua *Cecil *Lulu *Nana Comeback Characters: *Kairi *Nagihiko *Tadase *Yaya *Rima *Utau *Ikuto *Amu Unlockables: *Nadeshiko